A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Seazu
Summary: SPN/AU with Lucifer in which he makes a deal with Heaven. He must live for a year as a Human on Earth in order to prove he is worthy of serving his Father in Heaven again.


I think calling me misunderstood would be putting it lightly.

I was deserted by my own family, my brothers, my sisters, and my father; simply because I couldn't love His creations more than them. I was thrown away like I meant nothing. How can any one of them claim to have loved me if they were capable of that?

Do you know what my name means?

It means 'Bringer of Light'.

How can I then be so easily be associated with cruelty and evil?

I was once an Arch-Angel. I was once considered the most beautiful creation of Heaven, and the most proud of His achievements. My three brothers, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael: we stood strong. We loved each other more deeply than any of my Father's precious Men could understand, or even begin to comprehend.

But because I couldn't turn away that love and put his flawed creations above them, I was cast aside, thrown out of Heaven like I was disposable and unwanted. Maybe something like this has happened to you – unlikely under the same exact circumstances, but something similar perhaps. If it has, I know you can understand the hurt and shame it brought on me. I was lost. And the only ones I could have turned to were disinterested to say the least.

The greatest humiliation brought upon me, when Michael – my beautiful brother – took my hand, like he could have possibly forgiven me, but instead held me for all to see. And then he tore at me. Ripped away my grace like tearing out the very fibre of my being. Gripped my wings and snapped them at the very root of me. Threw me away as if I was nothing.

Righteous as he was, it seemed clear in his mind that what he was doing was right and just and the will of our Father. I pity him now, as I would have in that moment if I was capable of rational thought past the pain both physical and mental. It strikes me that he is deluded into thinking, or maybe not thinking, that the will of our Father is final. Before mankind came into existence I thought the very same way, but now it's all clear. I can see everything, and I know He is not absolute.

My lowest point came in my final rebellion, and I almost regret that act because it only made things worse for me. Jealous and filled with rage I took one of His 'perfect' creations, a new child of God, and I twisted it, worked it and tortured it until it became something dark and cruel. The very thing that gave me my name; I created the first Demon as he had the first Man. For this vile act I was banished from setting foot on Heaven or Earth. I was sealed in a cage in Hell.

How horrible it was to be turned on by my own family, shown no mercy or forgiveness, ripped apart and tossed to Earth to live the life of the very things which tormented me – it was no match for this final punishment. Suffocated in the flames of the pits, pinned down by six-hundred seals of our Father, left to rot. Forgotten.

Only not.

Somehow in this time, the Morningstar became the Beacon of all Evil. Chinese whispers of stories, threats of Hell gave me names like the Devil and Satan. I became a horned, red beast, feeding off the souls of the unjust – preying on the innocent. The snake, tempting all that is holy and leading them on an unrighteous path. Once the most beautiful Son of the Lord, now a horrid monster.

Did I ever have a chance?

Would you have done things any differently?

I didn't think I would if I had been given the chance, and yet… I did.

Not many know that my family once pitied me – thought perhaps I had served my punishment, that maybe an eternity was too great for my crime. In the true nature of my own creation, I was given a deal, I suppose 'probation' would be the word the Humans used for it. I was told that if I could live as a Human for a single year on Earth, I would be allowed back into Heaven. This would be my trial to prove that I was worthy of His favour once again.

Perhaps at first I considered it one last humiliation, but as my reputation on Earth stands: how could I ever refuse a deal?


End file.
